Oreimo Season 2 Episode 07
"I Can't Become A Couple With My Underclassman" (俺が後輩と恋人同士になるわけがない, Ore ga Kōhai to Koibito Dōshi ni Naru Wake ga Nai) is the seventh episode of the second season of the Oreimo anime series. It was first released on May 19, 2013. Synopsis Ruri meets up with Kyousuke behind school premises about lifting the "curse" she gave to him before his departure to America. In the words of a chuunibyou, Ruri explains that while her curse cannot be lifted, a more powerful one can overwrite the weaker, and her idea of "a more powerful curse" is by going on a date with him. Kyousuke is speechless after listening to Ruri's request, and Ruri sees his hesitation as a sign that he may have someone else in mind. Kyousuke tries to explain himself, but Ruri assures him that she doesn't hate him for being pathetic. However, Ruri needs to clarifies some things to Kyousuke and asks him to kneel on the ground as Ruri asks him about what he likes. As if going for a job interview, Ruri points out the advantages Kyousuke will get if he becomes her boyfriend. Then, she once again tells how much how she loves Kyousuke. Kyousuke begs for more time to think about his decision, and Ruri asks him to tell her answer after the party. After the two part ways, Kyousuke thinks that he needs to do things right this time. Upon arriving at the Kousaka Residence, Kyousuke gets to kneel one more time, and this time, it is Kirino's turn. Kirino, however, discusses with him about what might have happened if Mikagami actually became Kirino's boyfriend. Kyousuke reveals that he would feel so helpless that he would cry, much to Kirino's amusement. After protesting for Kirino's belittling of his sincerity, Kyousuke then tells Kirino that he is willing to do one thing for Kirino to make up for what happened before. Kirino then tells Kyousuke that when the time someone he cherishes confesses to him in the future comes, he should give it some serious thought because the girl may be truly in love with him. Kyousuke later drops by the Tamura Residence to buy some sweets from Manami. To his shock, however, Manami seems to have an idea about what's going on between him and Ruri thanks to rumors at school. Manami then decides to give a piece of advice to Kyousuke regarding Ruri: to face her sincerely, think about it well, and to cherish his own feelings. Manami also tells Kyousuke to rely on her if it becomes rough. Kyousuke can't help but comment on how grandmotherly Manami speaks about him, much to Manami's amusement. Soon, the "after-afterparty" for the success of the Kuroneko Circle in the Summer Comiket begins, but not after Kyousuke, Kirino and Ruri give their sincere apology for what happened a few days ago. Saori, however, assures them that she is not that worried, seeing that the bonds they formed over the past year would be strong enough to brace through a fight or two. The other girls then reminsce at how very little changed since they first met, while Kyousuke keeps to himself that his life with Kirino has been different since the very first life consultation session. As Kyousuke proceeds to tease Kirino by showing the sticker they made during their fake date and her picture in a swimsuit as his mobile wallpaper, Saori and Ruri comment on how unusual Kyousuke can be sometimes. By sunset, the friends head back home once again, and Ruri and Kyousuke enjoy a short stroll. Ruri reveals that her house is near and soon parts ways with him, but only after Kyousuke reveals his answer to Ruri's request. With tearful eyes, Ruri smiles with joy as Kyousuke tells Ruri that he will go out with her, thus marking the start of Ruri and Kyousuke's relationship as a couple. At the Gokou Residence, Ruri goes straight into her room with a flat expression, only to be found by her sisters rolling on the floor and hugging a pillow tightly. Shortly, Ruri makes herself private as she makes a call to the Kousaka Residence, telling Kyousuke about her visit to the Games Research Club the following day. As their call ends, Kyousuke reveals that he was nervous, although he hasn't absorbed the fact that he is now Ruri's boyfriend yet. For the first time, Kyousuke feels anxious about his next move as a first-time boyfriend. The thoughts of going with Ruri at school everyday and even the fantasy of calling each other without the use of honorifics makes Kyousuke's head go wild. Soon, Kyousuke's banging of his head on the wall causes Kirino to complain and even threatens him that she will tell Ayase that she was being molested by him, much to Kyousuke's fright. However, Kyousuke remembers that Kirino also banged her head on the wall the night before their fake date. Kirino then decides to end the conversation by telling him to stop banging his head on the wall before leaving. Despite that, Kyousuke's anticipation was just so strong. So strong that he wasn't able to sleep a wink but was still not fatigued. As Kyousuke realizes that this may be a symptoms of a high school guy in love, he hears the doorbell to the house, where he sees Kouki Mikagami, much to his disappointment. After a quick change, Kyousuke is accompanied by Kouki to school. Kouki soon reveals that he is struggling to start a conversation about his hobbies, and Kyousuke uses this opportunity to ask help from him about having a girlfriend in exchange for introducing him to a friend of his from the Games Research Club. It turns out that Kyousuke wants to know about when it is okay for him to start with touching Ruri's boobs, much to Mikagami's shock. Soon, Kyousuke takes Kouki to the Games Research Club, where Sena immediately mistakes the two for lovers. Gennosuke, on the other hand, seems to be enthusiastic about having a fellow otaku visit his clubhouse. Sena soon shows some interest in having a handsome guy like Kouki join the club, but Kaede points out that they cannot recruit him due to belonging to a different school. Ruri soon comes in and she and Kyousuke immediately talk about whether they would spill the beans to everyone. However, it turns out that Sena had noticed about how frequent the two had been going out, much to the couple's surprise. Kyousuke, however, clarifies things by telling everyone that they just started dating the day before. Everyone was shocked at this revelation, and Kouki's unexpected blabber about Kyousuke wanting to grope his little sister's breasts creates a very dangerous misunderstanding. Later during the day, Ruri and Kyousuke are left alone in the clubroom after the rest of the club head to Kaede's house. Kyousuke feels awkward alone with Ruri, especially after the "breast-touching" issue a while ago and regrets having that spill onto the Games Research Club. However, Ruri, despite her blushed face, assures Kyousuke that she is not mad, although she had to clarify that she has no desires of touching his breasts. Ruri then explains that both of them are too excited about being a couple that it's difficult to continue their regular interactions with each other, and Ruri ended up without sleep that day too due to overthinking everything. Ruri assumes that they were the same in the end. Kyousuke, however, points out that he thought of her more. Ruri begs to disagree, though. As she pulls out a purple notebook with the words "Destiny Record" on it, she explains that it contains her plans for their future as a couple, and Kyousuke reels at the sight of the text-and-pictures look into Ruri's fantasies with Kyousuke as a couple. After conceding to Ruri about which of them thinks of the other more, Kyousuke voices out his joy, telling her that it would be more simple for them to just follow the Destiny Record as Kyousuke admits that he is clueless as to what to do to make her happy. Ruri then points to their first step: going on a date, to which Kyousuke promptly agrees to. Characters By order of appearance *Kyousuke Kousaka *Ruri Gokou *Kirino Kousaka *Manami Tamura *Saori Makishima *Hinata Gokou *Tamaki Gokou *Kouki Mikagami *Sena Akagi *Gennosuke Miura *Kaede Makabe Trivia Quotes *"I love that pathetic side of yours too." — Ruri's assuring remark about Kyousuke's "pathetic side" *"I love you. I love you, far, far more than anyone else in this world, and will for eternity. My love for you will never be bested by anyone. Even if my body perishes from this world, I know that I'll still love you even in the afterlife..." — Ruri's even stronger "statement of love" towards Kyousuke *"Oh no, Ruri-nee's broken!" — Hinata's response upon seeing her older sister Ruri rolling on the floor following the start of her status as Kyousuke's girlfriend *"So this is the excitement of a high school guy who just got a girlfriend!" — Kyousuke's realization upon experiencing a sleepless night after Ruri's confession *'Ruri:' "I'm not mad... much... Because... I'm the same." Kyousuke: "You want to touch my boobs too?" Ruri: "Go to hell." —Ruri and Kyousuke's conversation about the "breast-touching" scandal earlier Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes